If Only
by JosephPotter
Summary: Plotless fluff. Made it pg13 for a little bit of awkward kissing. Cant be too careful you know. Please R/R. Please no flames. Finished story.
1. Dealing with Ginny

"Why is love so difficult?" Harry asked aloud to himself. It was all so complicated. "Why can't she just love me?" Harry was of course referring to Ginny Weasley. Harry sighed for about the fifth time in a minute. What wasn't perfect about her? She was so beautiful, so confident in herself, so graceful and so… was it innocent? It was innocence without ignorance. She knew the dangers of the world and was ready to…  
  
No! Harry's mind commanded. I know she is perfect! You don't have to convince me here! I'm trying to solve this problem, not restate it! Harry had had this conversation with himself countless times, seeking for some kind of signal from Ginny, some kind of hidden desire. Or something like that. Harry couldn't put his finger on it. Not anymore. In his second year he could have easily snapped his fingers and she would be lying cozily in his arms, but not anymore. If only things were the same as back then.  
  
Now she was different. Right when Harry had finally opened his eyes and seen that he loved her, she had turned her back on him. It was like a little game. Harry hoped deep inside his heart that she still loved him as he did her, but his hope had diminished to crumbs. He was so close and yet so terribly far away. He couldn't understand anything anymore. It was as if Ginny sent out coded signals and as soon as Harry started trying to send back, she changed the code.  
  
If only he could just… be with her. He could almost see her in his arms, feel her against him. He tenderly placed his hands where her waist would be, uttering softly that he loved her and would never let her go. A moment later, Harry snapped out of his little daydream, afraid that one of his classmates might see him and ridicule him. Still, he could envision her lying there, that beautiful red hair draped across his pillow, that enchanting smile meeting his lips. If only.  
  
Harry smacked himself out of the dream again. He remembered the all too powerful words that Dumbledore had once said. It does not do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live. Oh how he hated the bitter truth of it all. He no longer needed the mirror of Erised to see what he most desired. She passed him all the time in the hallways.  
  
Every moment of every minute of every day was spent in some fashion thinking of her. This of course had caught the eye of some of his more "aware" teachers and had earned him a few scoldings for lack of attention. All day he would trace her name on his papers, but never dared to place it in ink for fear another student or even a teacher might see it.  
  
That was another matter entirely. It seemed like the entire school knew about his feelings, yet at the same time, no one noticed. Ron was completely naïve to the thought of Harry even liking his sister in any fashion much less what Harry wanted with her. And of course he couldn't consult Ron about this. He would be furious and within the next ten minutes the news would be out. He knew that Rita Skeeter had the article already written, she was so keen for revenge.  
  
The only aid came from a most unexpected source: Hermione. Though Hermione was no queen of social abilities herself and generally lacking experience, she had been the only one to pick up on Harry's foolish grins and drooling smiles. With Hermione he could blabber out because he knew he could trust her. Over and over again he would tell her how he felt about Ginny, reiterating these "bold" statements of love.  
  
Hermione rarely offered advice but Harry didn't really want any. He just wanted someone to listen. And whenever he needed that, Hermione was there for him. In exchange, he had listened to her babble on about the way her parents were restricting her, holding her back and other sorts of problems, not to mention her own confessions of love for Ron.  
  
Now Harry's mind had not only got on the wrong track, he had derailed completely. All of a sudden, a terrible image shot into Harry's mind, a dreadful pain accompanying it. He saw Ginny silently resting on her bed and a green light shot from a random point in midair. Harry launched from his bed, by chance snatching up his invisibility cloak. He knew that normally he would have been nervous and ashamed to go into a girl's dorm, but this was an exception: Ginny was in danger.  
  
But there was no danger after all. Ginny lay peacefully on her bed her chest heaving the covers up and down as she breathed. Harry suddenly felt the awkwardness of being in the girl's bedroom hit him. He looked at his feet and saw Ginny's clothes lying on the floor. A shiver shot up his back as he realized that Ginny was stark naked under the blankets. Around the room Harry saw the other girls resting, Daphne Blake, a beautiful blonde, snoring loudly. Harry giggled at the idea of Daphne snoring.  
  
Carefully, Harry sat himself on Ginny's bed attempting to control himself from doing something foolish, like sitting on her legs. Harry couldn't help it. She was so beautiful, so vulnerable to him that he couldn't resist placing his hand around her waist as he had done earlier in his daydream. He couldn't believe he was actually being foolish enough to risk this. She groaned for a moment and Harry froze stiff. She shifted and rolled right into his grasp.  
  
Harry began shaking, but calmed himself, insisting that panicking would accomplish nothing. Without his own consent, his voice came out as a whisper. "Gin…" his new voice said. Her eyelashes flickered and her eyelids opened. What am I doing here? asked Harry's brain, but he no longer had control. To his complete surprise, Ginny did not scream, she did not pull back. Instead, she smiled a confused, but undeniably happy, smile.  
  
"Um, Harry?" she asked quietly.  
  
Harry had regained control now and the other voice was gone. Harry would have preferred that it had stayed and taken control of the conflict. "I… I th-th-thought y-you were… um…" Ginny emitted a small giggle at Harry's newly developed stutter. His pride slightly tattered, he continued. "Ginny Weasley," he stated. She nodded and stifled a second giggle. "I love you," he declared flatly. "I always will love you, I always have loved you, I was just too blind and stupid to realize it." Ginny began another giggle, but this time she did not have to stifle herself. Harry did it for her.  
  
As their lips met, Harry could feel Ginny's hand reach up onto his back. He thought for a moment of her utter nakedness under the sheets, but allowed himself to ignore it and be pulled into their passionate kiss. If only this had happened sooner… Harry thought, but pushed it out of his mind. Things of the past were gone now. He had his Ginny. And that was all he would ever need. 


	2. Dealing with Hermione

The next day was a blur to Harry. He woke up early in the morning and yawned. A hand clamped over his mouth. He was still lying on Ginny's bed. He turned over and saw her half panicking half giggling with excitement. "Go!" she whispered. He leaned over and gave her another kiss but then he dashed out of the room. By the most twisted chance of luck, none of the other students were awake in either the girls or boys rooms.  
  
When he reached his bed, he sighed out happily. That night had been perfect. No, more than perfect, if that was possible. Not long after, he collapsed on his own bed and fell asleep. His dream was an exact replication of that night and Harry wished he could keep replaying it, but was disappointed when he was shaken awake.  
  
Ron was standing over him. "Harry! Get up! Stop smiling like a fool and get up! We're late!" Ron. He hadn't thought about him. How would he react to his little encounter his sister? Harry groaned, a little of the excitement draining out of him. Surprisingly, Harry had never thought about Ron's reaction before. He had always imagined dating Ginny, and kissing Ginny, and loving Ginny and… Harry shook his head. He had never thought about anything like this.  
  
How would they tell Ron? Or Fred and George? And most importantly of all, how would they tell Ginny's parents? By this time Ron was fuming. Not a good time to bring up the subject. Missing breakfast had not helped the matter. All until lunch time Harry's stomach was growling. To Harry's luck he had an extended Care of Magical Creatures class and they were studying Gintors, small lion like creatures who had a growl in unison with Harry's stomach.  
  
At lunch he and Ginny sat across from each other, looking into each other's eyes and occasionally giggling. Unfortunately, Hermione noticed this and sent a suspicious glance at Harry. Harry casually sent her the 'I'll tell you later' look. Harry didn't realize, until after lunch was over, that he STILL hadn't eaten anything. He quietly scolded himself for spending the entire lunch staring at Ginny, but in the end admitted that it had been worth it.  
  
Now his stomach was growling furiously. This gained him plenty of odd looks from his classmates and during potions, Snape decided to make quips about Harry being anorexic to keep up his star quality. After class she was greeted by the overly anxious Hermione. "So what's up with you?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh. Hi. Nothing. There's nothing going on. I mean… you… there… so how are you today?" Harry clasped his hands together. He really did not want a lecture from Hermione. He supposed it was best that he talked to her before anyone else, but he still wasn't sure what to say.  
  
Hermione gave him a look. "I saw you. Last night. I was getting up for a short walk and I saw you… you need to cover your head when you use the cloak." Harry felt like he was going to faint. "Don't worry Harry, I haven't and won't tell anyone." Harry exhaled. He wasn't really comforted by this, but at least she wouldn't tell. He could trust her. "But," she said, and Harry tensed, "you have to tell me everything from here on out." Harry began to object but Hermione promptly cut him off. "Do you think you are being treated unfairly? I'm sure Ron would be interested to here of this new gossip," She was almost laughing.  
  
Harry clenched his fists but then relaxed, realizing he had no choice but to submit to Hermione's demands. "Fine," he said exasperatedly. "Besides, I trust you so why not?" but inside he still cringed at the thought of explaining what had happened. "It's actually kind of simple, you know? I was sitting in my bed thinking about her," Hermione gave him a bit of a disgusted look, "you know what I mean! Well I was thinking about her, and suddenly I had a little flash of what I thought might have been a premonition. Like one of my scar dreams." Hermione nodded for him to continue. "So instinctively I rushed out of the room and ran to hers. But she was fine."  
  
Hermione nodded, feeling that this was the end of the story. But Harry continued. "So… since I was there," Hermione looked shocked. "Oh come on 'Mione! I only sat on her bed! Well… kind of. I also kind of put my arm around her. And then I kind of told her I loved her. And then we kind of kissed. And then I guess I fell asleep," Harry blushed, once again thinking of the idea of sleeping with a naked Ginny in his arms.  
  
"You slept with her! Oh my GOD Harry!" Harry clamped his hand over her mouth to stop her from speaking any further. After she seemed to have calmed down, he let go. "You slept with her? I trust she was clothed?" Harry blushed an embarrassed red. "What? You kissed AND slept with her and she was naked? You expect me to believe that that's all that happened?! You are one serious perv!" Harry clamped his hand over her mouth and she struggled to pull it off. Harry however had no intention of letting her speak.  
  
"God Hermione! I thought that you would be helpful to me here! It wasn't like I raped her or anything. It was a mutual kiss, keywords MUTUAL and KISS. It was just a short little kiss, nothing more. I thought that I could trust you telling you this and frankly we, sorry, I am lucky that none of our classmates were here to hear your ranting and raving. I thought you were my friend. I guess I was wrong." And with that, Harry stormed off to his room, thus missing Dinner.  
  
There seemed to be one of the worst yet most perfect days of his life. It was still all so confusing. Every time something seemed to resolve, a thousand more conflicts took its place. Now he had severed his friendship with Hermione and was most certainly going to lose it with Ron. But most of this left his mind as he reenacted the night before. Was it worth it? As of now, yes. Would it would be worth it in the future? Only time would tell. 


	3. Dealing with Ron

To Harry's great surprise, Hermione didn't tell Ron about what had happened between his best friend and his sister. Still, Hermione refused to speak to Harry and therefore made Ron a little suspicious. Within two days he had gained his greatest goal and lost one of his most prized friendships and was destined to lose another. All the next day, Harry ran different plans of how to keep peace between himself and Ron, but none seemed to have the right outcome.  
  
Ginny also was of little help in this situation for she was just as lost and confused as he was. During their free time, Harry and Ginny would propose new ideas on how to piece together their lives. Either that or they were snogging.  
  
Usually, rumors spread quickly around Hogwarts, whether they were true or false. However, no one thought that Harry Potter, who had made clear his anti-feelings for Ginny before, would even possibly be in love with her. The two of them were always very careful right before their snogging sessions. They would find the most abandoned part of the library and take little breaks in between kisses to see if anyone was coming.  
  
Unfortunately, the library was also Hermione's safe haven from the rest of the school and most of all from Harry. It was about a week after Harry's confrontation with her that she happened to stumble upon the two of them while looking up the Manticore attack of 257. "Well look who we have here," she said bitterly.  
  
Harry and Ginny broke apart from their kiss and stared at Hermione. She glared at Harry and gave a nice little smile to Ginny. Harry sought for the words he had worked all week to put together. "Herm, you know…" Hermione waved him off and began reaching for the book she was looking for. It was just out of her reach. She stretched high for it but began to lose her balance. Harry slid forwards and caught here as she fell.  
  
Immediately she burst into tears. "Oh Harry! I'm such a terrible friend! There's nothing I've ever done right! I tried so hard to get you two together and then I ruin it all for you by blabbing about it! I was happy for you I really was and now I've gone and screwed it all up. Can you ever forgive me?" This was definitely not the response that either Harry or Ginny had expected.  
  
"Well, um, yes? Of course I can forgive you Hermione. You are my friend, one of my BEST friends and I'm really sorry for how rude I was to you. It should be me asking for forgiveness, not you. You have full right to be concerned about us. That shows that you really do care about us and are a true friend."  
  
Then something happened that shocked all three of them. Ron came walking into the aisle. "I heard a…" but he stopped when he saw Hermione crying in Harry's arms. Immediately, Ron's eyes flamed with jealousy as if Harry had been playing behind his back for five years straight.  
  
"Ron, it's not what you think," all three of them began. They stopped, each trying to formulate what to say in their own heads. It was Hermione who spoke first. "Really Ron, there isn't anything going on between me and Harry. I was reaching up for a book and I fell and then…" she hadn't thought past that point.  
  
"Oh yes I see," said Ron in mocking agreement. "And Harry just HAPPENED to catch you and then you started crying?" Ron's face had turned a blood-colored red. "Frankly, the only thing I DON'T understand is what Ginny is doing here? Are you part of this little love making group?"  
  
Harry gulped. He supposed that it was time to explain and suffer the consequences, but to make sure it was ok with Ginny, he turned back to look at her and she nodded. Gently, he set Hermione down on the ground and took a deep breath in. "The truth Ron, is that… that… well, it's not Hermione and I that are a couple." Ron continued his mocking nod of agreement. "It's… it's Ginny and I." Ron stared at Harry blankly, looked to Ginny, then back at Harry.  
  
Then he did what they all expected him to do: lunge at Harry. Within five seconds, Harry's glasses were shattered and his nose was bleeding. Harry held up his arms in protest while Hermione and Ginny tried to pull him off, both girls desperately crying. A moment later, Madame Pince and a crowd of students appeared. Madame Pince raised her wand and said "Ron Weasley if you touch that boy one more time you'll find yourself in the most extravagant pain you can possibly imagine!" She wasn't kidding. There were so many ruffians who had come to the library of the years looking for a lot of "fun" as they always called it, that she had taken up the hobby of "Nasty Spells for Nasty Children by Joshua Bartlet".  
  
Ron stopped the punch he was about to throw, but didn't move. He stared at Harry's now black eyes and then looked up to Ginny who had streams of tears flowing down her cheeks. Too furious to contain herself, she slapped him across the face. He stood up, absolutely shocked. What had he done? He had just beaten up his best friend. He was too confused to think. He had done the right thing. He had protected his sister. But then why had she slapped him? Furious, Ron stormed off past a couple of giggling Slytherins who he nearly punched, but resisted at the last moment remembering Madame Pince's threat of pain.  
  
Hurriedly, Madame Pince sent a couple of trustworthy students to go fetch Madame Pomfrey while she began wiping blood off of the library floor around where Harry was lying. Ginny bent over Harry, not daring to kiss his bruises because the group of Slytherins was eyeing her suspiciously. "I guess that that went well…" Harry said before fading into unconsciousness. 


	4. Dealing with the Parents

Harry awoke late that night with his entire body throbbing with pain. Ron had done quite an amazing job bruising Harry. He reached out to where his glasses would have been but then he remembered that they had been shattered when Ron punched his face. Nevertheless, his hand reached for the spot and to his surprise, a pair of glasses lay there.  
  
Slipping them onto his bruised face, he looked up to find Ginny and Hermione sleeping at the foot of his bed. Both faces were still drenched in tears. Sitting up, he stretched out his army and touched Ginny's face, his fingers tracing the path of her tears. Slipping out of bed he realized that his stomach was still throbbing, but he ignored the pain as he had done many times before. "Gin," he whispered quietly into her ear. She stirred slightly and then blinked open her eyes.  
  
"Harry!" she whispered excitedly. "Oh Harry I'm so sorry that I put you through all that pain…" but Harry cut her off by placing his finger on her lips.  
  
"Ginny Weasley, I would take the pain of being crushed, ground into tiny pieces and blasted into oblivion just to be with you. Plus, it doesn't hurt that bad." Harry bit his lip from admitting the pain he was feeling. Ginny lightly tapped his knee and he let out a little whelp. "Ow Gin! What was that for?"  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed mockingly, "I thought it didn't hurt!" she began to giggle at him but he cut her off with a kiss. After a minute or so, they pulled away. "That's not always going to work you know," she said smiling.  
  
"Oh really?" and he kissed her again. The pair both jolted as the heard footsteps coming towards the room. They looked at each other, wondering whether they should admit that they had been awake or pretend to be asleep. Harry slid back into bed, lightly slipping the thin sheet over his throbbing bruises and Ginny let her head rest next to him.  
  
It was Dumbledore. "No need to pretend that you weren't awake Harry. You as well Miss Weasley. You may 'wake up' again," he said chortling to himself. Ginny slid up onto the bed next to Harry and he as gently and as stealthily as possible tucked his arm around her waist.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, how did you know we were awake? Were you watching us or is there some kind of spell or is it just years of experience?" Harry asked suspiciously. Dumbledore smiled kindly at him.  
  
"Well you know Harry, when a student is wearing a new pair of glasses to bed which had never worn before, its easy to know he was awake. As to Miss Weasley, I knew THAT by the lipstick smeared on your face. Unless there's some OTHER reason why you are wearing lipstick?" Ginny and Harry could no longer withhold their laughter and thus awoke Hermione.  
  
"I don't wanna go ta school mommy…" she groaned. "I didn't do my homework, I want my pillow, I wanna sleep, I just wanna… stop… mrr…" and she plopped her head back down against the bed.  
  
"You know, I think that may be the only time we ever get to here Miss Granger say she doesn't want to go to school," Dumbledore continued to laugh. He was quite pleased at himself for his array of jokes for the night. Earlier he had told Madame Pince to get him a nice lobster. She hadn't found the joke remotely funny but he had been left banging his head against a table for five minutes before being able to stop laughing.  
  
Then, concern shot into Ginny's eyes. Harry noticed it immediately and allowed his eyes to mirror the expression. "Professor, what is going to happen to Ron?" Immediately two parts of Harry started wishing for opposite things. One hoped that he would be severely punished for giving him so many bruises, while the other hoped desperately that he wouldn't be expelled and they could start their friendship anew with a little bit of time.  
  
"Ah, yes. Ronald has been given a temporary suspension and I shall be meeting with your parents to discuss the issue." Ginny nodded, not sure whether that was something she should be happy for or whether she should be upset. "Now you two should get back to sleep. Unless of course... you're a little… ooh what's the word? Restless?" and with that, Dumbledore glided out of the room, still laughing at his own joke.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The next day, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived. Neither Harry or Ginny had even thought of how they might explain what had happened between them. They had been to busy smooching. Harry didn't know what Ron might say in the meeting or how things might turn out, so he spent all of potions twiddling his thumbs and whistling impatiently. These two habits eventually cost Gryffindor 50 points.  
  
To Harry's luck, he was able to catch Mr. Weasley's eye after lunch. "Oh Harry! I've been meaning to talk to you!" This sent a jolt down Harry's spine, fearing that Ron might have already broken the news. "I'm ever so sorry for the little… incident." There was a mixed look of concern and happiness on Mr. Weasley and Harry had absolutely no way of reading what he meant by what he had said.  
  
Harry decided after a moment that Ron hadn't told Mr. Weasley about his newfound relationship with Ginny and took it upon himself to Mr. Weasley. "Sir, I've actually been meaning to talk to YOU for quite some time. Er… you see…" Mr. Weasley smiled and nodded. Harry hated whenever people did that. It was always made him lose his train of thought. "Well, can we go into a classroom to talk?" Mr. Weasley's face changed to more of a mysterious and questioning look than an angry look, but Harry still wasn't sure.  
  
After they had sat down in one of the classrooms, Harry gathered his breath and his thoughts, but still no ideas came to him, so he laid out the truth. "Sir, I am very much in love with your daughter, Ginny." Mr. Weasley's expression didn't change, so Harry continued. "I've been realizing it little by little over time and over the past few weeks it has grown exceptionally strong." The next part was the hardest to tell, so Harry let him fib on it a little. "I told Ginny how I felt about her and she told me she felt the same way." Mr. Weasley's face had no change whatsoever. Harry wondered for a moment if he was dead. Harry always got edgy when people didn't respond in these circumstances. He would have preferred the nodding idiot thing. "That's why Ron hit me in the library the other day. And uh… so." Harry felt he had nothing more to say.  
  
For a few seconds, Mr. Weasley just stared at Harry, and then his face changed to a half smile. "You know Harry, I've always known this day was coming when some young man would fall in love with my Ginny and I've thought it over a million times. But now that its here, I really don't know what to say. Do you know what I mean?" Harry nodded, knowing exactly what the feeling was like. It had happened three times this week already. "I'm glad. I'm glad that she's found someone she loves who loves her back. For a long while I wished you were my son-in-law but to tell you the truth, I never thought it might actually happen. I'm glad it did and I'm glad you are the one for her."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. Mr. Weasley began to cry. "I'm just so happy!" he began to wail and then stood up and embraced Harry in a hug. Harry was bewildered, absolutely and totally confused. This was the Mr. Weasley he had never in his wildest ideas even for a moment thought of. It was like all his knowledge in life had suddenly become worthless. Mr. Weasley pulled back and began wiping his eyes. "I'm just so happy!" he repeated.  
  
After Mr. Weasley had finished wiping off his tears, the two of them left the room to break the news to Mrs. Weasley. Arthur insisted that she would be overjoyed and told Harry that she had already even planned what would have been the wedding had Ginny and Harry married. Harry almost shuddered to think that Mrs. Weasley might have already laid out his entire future, but then again a future with Ginny was better than any one without her.  
  
Mr. Weasley didn't insist that Harry come with him because he was already late for Care of Magical creatures, and Mr. Weasley skipped off to tell his wife. During Care of Magical Creatures they were studying creatures called Voxyn, huge hairy beasts that had an overwhelming urge to destroy anyone or anything that had a strong connection to magic. Harry ignored the slobbering beast and informed Hermione of what had happened between Mr. Weasley and him. She too was confused by Mr. Weasley's reaction but was extremely happy that it had turned out so well.  
  
After class, Harry ran almost straight into Mrs. Weasley. She was unsuccessfully trying to wipe tears from her eyes. Moving out of the way so she wouldn't be seen by her children's classmates, she lovingly embraced Harry. This day was just too much. He was happy that the Weasley's approved of his relationship with their daughter, but now it was kind of embarrassing in front of all his school mates. And know he knew what it felt to be as embarrassed as Ron was whenever she pinched his cheeks or gave him a goodbye kiss. Now that he thought of that, he relished the moment, knowing at least that he had people who he could call family now.  
  
"Oh Harry dear," whispered, trying to choke back her sobs, "Arthur told me just now. You don't know how much I've hoped for this moment!" Harry knew that Mrs. Weasley had liked him, but to think that she had wanted him as a son-in-law for quite some time was… at the least, odd.  
  
Harry felt hands parting Mrs. Weasley's embrace and the pair turned to see Ginny, steaming. "Mom! Cut it out! You're going to embarrass me and Harry! Er… I mean, you are going to embarrass me," she quickly changed. Ginny obviously hadn't been aware that the news had reached her mother. A confused look came across Ginny's face as she pondered why her mother might be giving Harry a hug. And crying. She glanced at Harry and he smiled affirmatively.  
  
"Oh Ginny! I'm so happy for you two," Mrs. Weasley continued to cry. Ginny was obviously very embarrassed by her mothers little episode. "If only your brother had taken this situation the way we had… he was only looking out for you, you know? He really didn't want to hurt you Harry." Somehow Harry didn't find that possible as his leg began throbbing again. "He said he was really sorry. I just don't think he is ready to see his little sister growing up into a big girl!" Ginny's face reddened again, this time with a little anger, but Harry soothed that by slipping his hand to hers and squeezing it gently. After a few more rounds of Mrs. Weasley's outburst, she headed back to where Arthur had been waiting and were heading back to the burrow.  
  
"Well, I'm sure THAT couldn't have gone worse," Ginny fumed. "Really? I mean, why on Earth does she have to be so dramatic? She could have at least waited for a moment when the entire school wasn't passing by! I mean really!" Harry couldn't help but laugh at how beautiful she became when she was angry. "Oh, think I'm funny do you?"  
  
"No, Gin, I was just thinking about how absolutely stunning you look when you are furious at your mother." Ginny stared at him, obviously not impressed. "Well, ok. I thought it was KIND of funny…" She quickly threw a punch at his stomach but he caught her hand in his. "Yes. Very funny indeed," but before she could start mouthing off to him again, he kissed her.  
  
She fell limp into his arms and he pulled her tight to his chest, then pulled apart the kiss, smiling. "I thought you said that trick didn't work on you anymore," he whispered.  
  
"Why you little…" and he cut her off again. Harry allowed himself to fall into a little trance as he kissed her. He was holding her, the girl not more than a few weeks before he'd been absolutely tortured by, his most prized possession, and she was holding him too. She was his. Absolutely his. If Only, no more.  
  
Authors Notes: Thanks for those who said my first three chapters were good. It really meant a lot to me. I'm sorry if this one wasn't as good. My ending was kind of… I don't know. And I realize the Weasleys acted a bit weird. And I was going to resolve the Ron thing but it seemed out of place. Just think that they are friends again ok? Thanks a lot for reading. 


End file.
